Catch My Heart
by spocketlaine
Summary: Maybe it's just because he wasn't completely wrapped up in soccer that he finally realizes what he was missing? Who knows?


AN: unlike _So This is Love, _this doesn't take place in the same universe. It follows closely to canon, but i have no idea where to place it, but anyway have a oneshot about Wakabayashi and Shiori (if youre unfamiliar with her, she's one of my huge collection of OCs from _Flying on Little Wing)_. I think as a right of passage for CT fanfiction, you have to at least have an OC for Wakabayashi lol. So I guess here's my take on that.

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

><p>Catch My Heart<p>

It actually felt really nice being in Nankatsu again. Now that he thought about it, it's been years since he's been in his hometown. The last time he was here was what? Six? Seven years ago? It's been that long huh? No wonder his mother wouldn't stop fretting over him. It also didn't seem to help that he came back with an injured arm. It was a miracle his mom didn't tell him that he couldn't come back to Germany when she heard he actually injured both arms. He wasn't complaining. He didn't think he would be able to handle another talk about him just staying in Japan to help their dad with the company. Personally, he wasn't the type to sit behind a desk all day. It would drive him crazy.

Moving on…

It's been a few days since all the members of the All Japan Youth team came back from Indonesia, as well as the news of the Burunga Republic not being able to host the tournament. But, it was relieving to know that it will continue on when Coach Gamo told them that Japan would be hosting it instead back in the training camp.

Speaking of training, he was kind of disappointed that he was missing it. He couldn't actually do anything because of his broken arm, so Coach Gamo and he just decided that he was better off home and resting his arm instead of staying in camp. As much as it pained him to agree to it, he knew that this was the right decision. He would be more useless to the team if he injured his other arm as well in training. Might as well not get in their way and stay home.

But since he couldn't sit still at home anyway, he found ways to move around. Of course, his mom and their maid (bless Hanako's soul. She's the best maid and nanny, no joke) told him to rest, but he just wouldn't listen. All that sitting around would still be unhealthy. He might be injured, but he still needed to keep in shape you know. That, and he pretty much felt worthless if he wasn't doing anything physical. So he did the most random things to keep him distracted.

And right now, taking John to the vet for his scheduled checkup was one of those random things. This was really supposed to be one of his older brother's job, but since he forgot to do his college homework last night because he partied too much and was too hung over to take their overly hyper dog to the vet, he offered to do it instead. It was the least he could do to help his brother out. That and he was not letting his beloved dog get puked over by him. It was more than enough that Ishizaki always drew on John's face. He didn't think that he could handle John smelling like vomit as well.

So after a quick google search of the veterinary place, he and John finally started their trek to the vet. It was actually surprising to see John lighting up when he told him they were going to visit the vet. Usually, pets dog like vet visits, just like how humans hate a trip to the doctors. Even John hated it when he was a puppy. But, man. John lit up like those trees during winter in that one Western Holiday. Christmas, he thinks.

Whatever made his dog as happy as he was for vet visits was pretty peculiar. But, hey at least he didn't have to drag John out of the house.

It was actually quite nostalgic having John walk beside him. When he was young, he used to run around Nankatsu to train with John as his companion. He remembered how much he liked those runs because his dog was always happy and thought that he was taking him out for a walk. Well, it was sort of true. He just wanted to hit two birds with one stone. But hey, he was happy he gets his training, John was happy he got to walk, so it's a win-win situation for the both of them.

It's just a bummer that he couldn't run right now to make it like one of those days. Being injured wasn't fun, nor was it anytime at all.

Well, whatever. He just needed to be patient and sooner or later, he'll be better in no time.

He took out his phone and checked the address and the picture of the building, before finally looking up.

"Looks like we're here, bud," he told his pet, who only barked at him and started wagging his tail. Huh, he must really be excited for his checkup.

He could only chuckle before he finally took a step towards the glass doors, and it opened automatically to let them in.

Immediately, he took in the sights of the animal clinic. The lobby was actually pretty spacious, with a few couches around the corner. Plastered on the wall by the couches were various posters that contained information about animals; dog breeds, cat breeds, how to care for your pets, the usual. There was also a table stacked with magazines, and he couldn't exactly see what they were about from where he was. Though, there wasn't anyone at the time to read or have their pets checked up.

All in all, this didn't seem like a bad place.

He heard his dog bark and he turned to him just in time to see John run from his side.

"Oh, hey there John!" he heard a feminine voice call his dog. He looked up to see a girl leaning on her knees, happily chatting with his dog, whose tail wouldn't stop wagging even though he was sitting.

"Are you here for your scheduled checkup, buddy?" she asked. John only barked happily, as if he understood what she was talking about.

"You are?" she said, cheekily. "Well, aren't you a good dog! We've been looking forward to your visit." She then pet his dog's head. "Now, how about we call your owner so we can start?"

John barked again, and turned to him, his tail wagging and his tongue sticking out. The girl followed John's line of sight, and when she finally saw him, he watched as her face morphed into a state of surprise, before changing into a smile.

A dazzling smile, to be quite honest. At least, to him anyway.

What's even better was that, she didn't seem to recognize him. Awesome, at least he knew he wouldn't be a fangirl, or worse, a paparazzi-information giver.

"Hello," she greeted him cheerfully he walked towards them. "Welcome to Yamada Animal Clinic. I'm Shiori. You must be one of the many owners of John. Is it your turn this time?" She then told them to follow her really quickly so he can start with the necessary papers to fill in.

He gave a shrug. "Technically," he started as they followed her towards the counter. "I'm the real owner. John and I have been buddies since his birth." Then he looked down to his pet, who was looking at them with his tongue out. "Aren't we, buddy?"

Naturally, John could only answer with a bark.

She giggled as she passed him a paper and pen, asking him to fill out the important parts. It was a good thing that he looked over John's papers before coming here so he knew when his last shots were.

"So you must be Genzo?" she asked as she leaned on top of the counter, her harms laying on top of it. "Your brothers told me stories about you."

He gave a cheeky smile as he continued filling out the paper. "Hopefully, they weren't horrible stories. You know how brothers are."

She chuckled lightheartedly, and for first time in his life, he found a girl's laugh to be cute.

"Don't worry," she assured. "They weren't that bad. Besides, I'm sure you were a great person. John lights up whenever your name was mentioned."

Then, as she accepted the paper he was done answering, she added with a wink. "And honestly, how can I think Japan's Super Great Goalkeeper to be a terrible person?"

He didn't even notice it, but his jaw dropped. He honestly thought that she didn't recognize him, but she actually did and picked this time to make it known. That- that was pretty sneaky.

"Well, then John," she directed to his dog, ignoring his dumbfounded look. He was pretty sure she was making fun of him internally. "You know that drill. Why don't you follow Mari to Dr. Yamada's office and she can give you your check up."

John then barked as another dog, a Shiba Inu by the looks of it, got closer to him, barking as well. The two of them smelled each other for a few moments before the Shiba Inu, looked to Shiori. Shiori gave a nod and the dog gave another bark towards John before turning around to walk down the hallway, John following suit.

"Dr. Yamada comes out later to tell you everything. She doesn't like it when owners come inside because they usually get a little touchy when their pets starts to look at them asking for help. Though, your dog doesn't seem to mind," she informed him. But he wasn't concerned about that. At least not at the moment.

The two of them watched the dogs come in a room, before the door closed. They were quiet for a few seconds, only the sound of air conditioning accompanying them. That still didn't mean that he forgot what she did.

"So," he started, which then made her turn her attention to him. "You already know me, huh?" he said as he rested his elbow on the countertop, which was where he put his chin on.

A look of recognition entered her face, and he couldn't help but feel satisfied to see her cheeks color.

"Oh, that," she chuckled nervously. "I um, I did recognize you when you came in. I just didn't want you to think I'm one of those fans." Then she look alarmed. "Not that I'm not a fan. I very much am. I mean- ugh, words are not my strong suit."

He found himself smirking seeing her flustered, and he found it oddly cute. Like how she turned from a quite teasing personality to someone easily flustered.

"No worries, everyone is," he answered coolly.

That made her turn to him with an amused smile on her face, before rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Wakabayashi-kun," she replied. Again, they were enveloped with silence, before her eyes drifted to his arm. "So," she started. "Know when you'll be able to get your arm completely healed? I did hear from the news how you got injured."

"A few more weeks, I think," he answered as he looked to his arm. "Hopefully, it would all be better before the tournament."

She gave a chuckle. "Of course," she said, "We can't have our greatest goalkeeper missing the tournament now, can we."

He gave her a confident smirk. "Of course," he replied.

Soon, the two of them were chatting, as if they've been friends for a long time now even though they just met. There was just something about her that pulled him in. He didn't know whether it was because he thought she looked cute (it was actually surprising, even to him, that he actually found someone attractive. All through puberty he did not show any signs of showing any interest in girls, and now she appeared, and boom, he suddenly liked how she looks), or maybe because she was a combination of nice and witty, that he just couldn't help but to talk to, or maybe even because they love dogs too much.

Really, he just didn't know what was going on with him that all of the sudden he was attracted to someone of the opposite gender.

Maybe the drugs they were giving him was doing all sorts of things to him.

Maybe it's just because he wasn't completely wrapped up in soccer that he finally realizes what he was missing?

Who knows?

He just knew that they talked for a long time because next thing he knew, John was already out of the room with Mari and a woman, Dr. Yamada, walking towards them to give his pet's health report.

He was happy that John was healthy as can be, even though he was already old. But still, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that their conversation was interrupted.

As him and his dog said their goodbyes, he couldn't feel excited at the prospect of seeing her again.

Looks like John would be getting monthly checkups now.

End Story

* * *

><p>AN: I've always wanted Shiori to be a vet, or at least someone who would be working with animals, but since this is in the world youth arc, she's probably in college studying veterinary and she's volunteering for the local animal clinic because she just love animals too much. And since Wakabayashi has a dog, this idea sprung in me and i just had to write it because i thought it was so cute. Imagine them owning puppies. Too much cute for my heart.<p>

anyway, i hope you guys all like this. thank you for taking the time to read this, and hopefully you'll drop a review.

thank you!


End file.
